


the stories they tell

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a funny short I had an idea for, and yes they are in high school. Cas is a secret writer and Dean is a football player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stories they tell

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and this is the end. :)

Cas sat on his small bench, watching his brother who was trying to score a date. He rolled his eyes at them both before turning back to his writing. This time it was a short love story about two princes in love but he didn't know how to finish it. After adding more and more he gave up once again and chucked it into a trashcan. The same trashcan that he threw all his previous storits into. His work was never good enough by his standards so he would just throw them away. No one even knew he wrote, but that was fine by him. 

"Hey Cassie, Lucifer's here to pick us up" Gabriel came barreling through the crowd of students, his backpack bouncing off his back. Cas huffed as the football players cut them off as they headed to the field for practice. He snatched up his bag and glanced at the trash can. 

"Jackasses. You ready?" Gabe hooked their arms together and tried to make them skip away. Cas rolled his eyes as he was dragged away. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he didn't forget anything when his eyes locked with those of the lead quarterback, Dean Winchester. His breath hitched and stumbled but he didn't lose eye contact. Then they were at the car and driving away. 

" What's on your mind, Cas?" Lucifer called from the drivers seat. He looked up from where he was staring out the window. 

" He likes the quarterback" Gabriel sang, to busy digging in the glovebox for a snack. He came up a moment later with a lollipop in his mouth.

"What?" Lucifer glared at him through the rear view mirror. "Dean Winchester?" 

"No, I'm just thinking about dad" Cas lied easily, even though he knew it wouldn't fool Gabe but it'll buy him some time. He saw the walls go down over their faces but then Gabe turned the radio on for the rest of the ride home and talked about his new love interest.  
========  
The end of the next day had him sitting on the same bench, waiting for his ride. Lucifer had to work late on Fridays and they weren't rich enough for a bus ride. It was too far to walk home and they didn't live in a very safe neighborhood. So they decided he would wait at the school.

Today's story was a rewrite of the little mermaid. But this time the king was always gone and the older brothers tried to figure out what to do but mostly argued. He checked his watch to see that he still had about ten minutes til his ride got there. He leaned back and fiddled with his pen before he started to doodle on the edges of the paper. Soon he was engrossed with the design and didn't notice the footsteps coming toward him. When he finally noticed that there was someone standing in front of him, he slowly looked up though his eye lashes at the boy. It was Dean Winchester.

"Um..Hello" Cas tried to get his brain to work but it seemed to shut down on him. It completely melted when the boy smiled at him. 

"Hey. You're Castiel, right?" Dean sat down and smirked at him. 

"Yes" He cocked his head to the side and watched as Dean leaned back. He couldn't think of anything else to say but that didn't seem to bother the football player. 

"I love your writing" Dean spoke so suddenly that Cas dropped his notebook and pen. Dean stooped down and picked them up. "I didn't know who was writing the storied but then I saw you yesterday and I just wanted to say that you are the best writer" Dean blushed as he held the notebook on his lap. 

"But all my stories ended up in the trash. How did you even..?" Cas stuttered out, then the reality hit him. "Did you dig through the trash?"

"Everyday?" Dean ducked his head and the blush spread, "You really shouldn't throw them away"

"You like them when they were all about struggling gay characters" Cas blurted out, then clapped his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Well I can relate" Dean looked at him with a hint of fear in his eyes before he started to babble. "I mean it was my father who wanted my to be a football player but I really couldn't care less about it or the team. I.." He was cut off when Cas kissed him, which went on for several minutes. When he pulled back he froze, then panicked.

"Sorry, bye" He yelled and bolted. Running as fast as he could he reached the parking lot in record time and almost got hit by a car, Lucifer's car.

"Cassie? What the Hell?" Lucifer popped open the door and was halfway out before he snapped out of his 'dear in the headlight' stage. He darted to the passenger door and yanked it open, throwing his backpack down he reached into the back and pulled out his trench coat. It was his safety net when he was freaked. He had it on and was in the seat, bucked with his collar turned up to hide him better as he tried to squish himself down in the seat all before Lucifer was back in the car. 

"Drive, please" Cas hid his face behind his hands as he slid lower in the seat, but the car didn't move. "Luuucccceee" Cas whined, sending his brother the best puppy-dog look he could do at the moment.

"Not until you tell me what happened" Lucifer glared out the window in attempt not to succumb to the pleading look. There was several seconds where Cas debated if he could make a run for it instead of spilling it all to his brother.

"I just kissed Dean Winchester because I found out he was digging through the trash to read my stories" He hid his face again as Luce started the car and drove out of the parking lot. 

"Besides the fact that that is totally adorable, this means Micheal owes me ten bucks" Lucifer said in an odd voice, making Cas peek though his finger to see the older boy was trying not to laugh.

"Lucifer, this is serious" Cas yelped, dropping his hands to glare at the blond. Lucifer lost it, so much that he had to pull over and stop so he wouldn't crash. After several attempts to stop, because every time he came close to getting control he would look at his brother and start up again, Lucifer managed to stop and wipe the tears from his eyes. 

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing with you" Cas huffed and turned away from his brother and slouched even further down so his knees were higher then his head, they were crammed against the dash board. 

"I'm not laughing" He muttered to himself but Luce heard him.

"You will" the bond replied in a calm voice though his shoulders shook with silent laughter.  
=====================================Years later========================================  
"Hey Cas. I got a question for you" Dean came around the corner of their house wearing nothing but a towel. He just got out of the shower. They were headed to the a high school graduation for Dean's brother, Sam. Cas was already ready but Dean had got home late from the auto shop he was working at with Bobby.

"Yes Dean" Cas smiled at his boyfriend through the mirror he was looking into as he tried to tie his tie right. It was a gift from Gabe who said the blue would go with his eyes. He looked up again when Dean didn't say anything.

"Cas, will you marry me?" Dean held out a ring with a bright blush on his face.


End file.
